Lovehert1084
(insert username) (inspired by 4nn1) It was another day for me. Oh, do you want to know who I am? I'm obviously, like, so cool! I force my mother to buy me robux every single day, so I can look fabulous. I have Cinnamon hair, the 'Er...' face, Bear Face Mask, the Designer Rose Crop, the Obvious Spy Hat and Holiday Crown. I was like, the totally Roblox pro. I have Builder's Club, and Im super, super cool! I also play Royale High, Robloxian Highschool, and whatever roleplaying game you could think of. I have the same OC for every game. Her name is Luna, and she's half demon and half wolf. She's also an assassin and spy. Obviously she was cool! As Luna, I would go around being cool. This ranges from me saying cool things, like '-flips her hair while murdering someone-', or even bullying people. Namely noobs or people with no robux. I would bully someone if it means being cool! I also Online Date, but in the cool way! Online dating was cool, obviously. I was around the age of eleven, but I would Online Date, because isn't that like, the latest trend? Namely, I would go up to boys I liked (they had to have robux!), and do cool things in front of them so they can like me. I would mostly get a girl with no robux, then say 'ew' in front of them. The boy will surely like me because of that! I would get more boyfriends in every server I play in, then cheat on them, because I have to be cool! In no time, I suddenly became one of the most hated players in Roblox. When someone came up to me, they would probably say something like 'Hey, weren't you the one who bullied my favourite Youtuber? You should go die!' and I would search up a roast and use it. Obviously I was cool! People would hate on me whenever I joined a server or even track down my profile and try to friend request me so they can stalk me. But I only had one friend and 100 followers (I forced people to follow me by lying that my parents owned roblox). I was famous because millions of Youtubers would record themselves getting bullied by me on Roblox. Then I would roast them down the comment section, and my comment would get heaps of dislikes. I was playing on Robloxian Highschool with my online boyfriend as normal. Then a user called Lovehert1084 approached me. She had the straight blonde hair, default woman face, and the pizza shirt. She said on the chat 'Hi, Im lovehert. Lets be friends and play games together!' I felt excited to start bullying her. She had no defence, no robux, and everyone on the server was at class. I would skip class whenever I played because I had to be cool. So I said: "Ew, you are like, so lame" Lovehert1084 got really upset. My online boyfriend started defending her at first, but I made him side with me. I wasn't going to lose to a noob! I used a roast, and kept on following her. The other players on the server would defend her like they always did. They said stuff like 'You're nothing but a five year old wanting attention' or 'You use your moms credit card lol'. But I would roast against them. I felt great. I felt cool. Suddenly, the game crashed. I was sent to another game, called 'Lovehert1084's place'. Ugh, like, who made me go to a noob like her's place? It was any default roblox starter game. I tried to leave, but somehow whenever I did I would glitch back. Lovehert1084 arrived. She said "Why are you so mean?" "Um, I am mean!" I felt like it was a compliment. All mean people are cool, anyways. "Being mean is bad! You'll regret that!" I snorted. "Since when will a peasant like you make me regret doing something?" "Dont be mean! D0nT bE mEaN!" The default starter game turned into some glitchy blood red maze game. Lovehert1084 was in the game with me, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then she said something on the chat. "1'll fInD yOu!" I was downright terrified. I wish I could turn back time. Maybe if I wasn't so mean, I wouldn't be put in a situation like this... The music was distorted and incredibly loud. If I turned down the volume, it would turn back up. I felt like this was the doing of a hacker. I've heard stories that Online Daters may be criminals or hackers. Maybe this was the doing of one of my former online boyfriends? The maze was hopeless. Whenever I reached a dead end, the wall will bounce me to another place, perhaps even closer to lovehert1084. I could tell she was getting closer as the music got faster and faster. Finally, she found me. She had the face of SCP-O87-B. It was overused, but this time it was literal. The music faded into ear piercing static sounds. "gAmE oVeR! s0rRy!" She ran into me. The screen transformed into a very disturbing face. (image is coming soon) I was logged out of Roblox. The home screen looked different, as there was images of blood here and there. When I went onto the games page, all the popular games were replaced with games with nothing but numbers in the title and frightening thumbnails. I logged in, hoping things will go back to normal. But suddenly, apparently my account never existed. I logged onto my email, seeing what was the problem. I just got a new message from the Roblox Cooperation. The message said that my account has been terminated. The reason was a bunch of letters and numbers. At the bottom of the message, there were letters written in a dark red font. dId YoU r3gReT 1T???? Yes, I did. My account, my robux, my clothes, were all gone. This even wasted real world money. In fact, my parents were furious when they found out their credit cards were wasted. They blamed it on me and thought I did something wrong. Eventually, I made a new account. I confirmed on my new account that I was in fact, the 'cool mean girl', but I regretted it after my old account was terminated by some creepy user. Nobody believed there was a creepy user and just laughed at whatever I said. My new account just has the default bacon noob girl, but I didn't care that I had no more robux. I would act nicer to people, and stop Online Dating and making up cringey OCs. I would ignore all the hate from the people I used to bully. Whenever I joined a game that Lovehert1084 was in, I would leave. I never wanted to mess with her again. ~written by astrokitty303~ (This is my first work, so please keep comments positive! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment on what you would think!) Category:Marked for Review